King of the Orbs (Part 1)
by BurningRose915
Summary: A young man in the time of the Third Age steals an ancient Orb from the Temple of Lumanair, which turns out to be One of the Thirteen Orbs that came to great power, but were lost with the deaths of the Kings. Now, he and his best friend, a royal elf named Arechorion, must find a way off an island or walk to the "New World", leaving behind Middle-Earth forever.


_Author's note:_

_Hey guys, so this was something I just decided to do on a whim because of the release of The Hobbit back in 2012 and the emotional toll the original LOTR's gave me when I re watched the trilogy. I will be uploading more, as well as a character sheet! :) Who knows, maybe this could be something longer?_

**Part One**

Nightly shadows crept along an island's sandy shore, whispering deep secrets of the dark and alluring ocean. It's waves crashed peacefully in a repeated cycle, like the melody of a familiar lullaby or the hum of Earth breathing beneath us. In the low lit skies, morning stars dimmed as the rising sun peeked from beyond the horizon and the soft white sand that covered the beach for miles dazzled brilliantly. For miles, the land stood in a eerie slumber waiting for morning light which vanquished all nightmares and evils that pranced through the midnight shadows. As the sun rose, so did the trees and the animals; birds that whistled in song and deer that roamed, grazing the blue grass.

Further down the shoreline a boat sat halfway out of the blue water, the foamy waves gently lapping against its hull. The burgundy wood had words written in a ancient language and images of past victorious battles were carved into the bark of the wood. Both oars rested against the inside seat and a brown leather one strap satchel was strewn inside the floor of the boat, a compass and an old dusty, rolled up map being its only contents. Near the stern, a woolly blanket covered the boat like a canopy, the opening too dark to see into. A daring breeze danced through the mild summer air, ruffling the blanket enough to smoothly lift the lazily tucked in corner and reveal its hidden secret.

A tall man sprinted out of a dense canopy of tropical bush, his chiselled face blushed and frightened beyond words. His thick hair whipped furiously as he ran, the long brown locks shining blissfully under the sun. "HELP ME!" he sputtered loudly at another man as his body slammed into the side of the boat. A sleeping elf sat up quickly and stared at him with confusion and hesitation. His long pointed ears twitched at the sounds of the wild but his senses focused on his friend.

"Did you find it, Aldin?" The golden haired elf wondered out loud, his grey eyes darting to both of the man's calloused and bloodied hands. The look of terror faded as a small satisfied smirk sunk into Aldin's lips and he tossed a green velvet sack; which was wrapped and knotted with elvish rope.

"Arechorion, help me get this _damn_ boat out!" Aldin cursed, his fear creeping back up his spine and he started pushing fiercely.

Arechorion jumped out gracefully and landed softly in the chilling water. "What do you have chasing you this time, a rabbit?" He snickered, placing his hands on the wood and guided it effortlessly into the sea. Aldin looked at Arechorion and scoffed at the elf's inhuman like strength and climbed inside, holding his hand out for him. As Arechorion sat down in the boat, a current caught on and they began to float. Aldin turned and threw an oar to his partner and began rowing out to sea, far from the small island.

A tremendous screeching growl came from the forest Aldin had ventured through and a shiver went down Arechorion's spine, the cold burning his bones. A crater wolf, a dangerous and hellish creature that guarded sacred temples, tore through the thick green vines that curled around its muscular brown pelt as it snarled with vicious intent. The massive wolf stood on its hind legs, it's arms stretched out with bloodied and broken claws ready to lash at its closest victim. Long and yellow fangs protruded from its jowls and crazed foam oozed from its throat. Its carnivorous yellow eyes glistened with an unsatisfied hunger as it turned its muzzle to the ocean and threw its head back, screaming out an ear piercing howl.


End file.
